To meet increasing demands for wireless data traffic after commercialization of the fourth generation (4G) communication system, efforts have been made to develop an improved fifth generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a Beyond 4G Network or a Post long-term evolution (LTE) System.
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency millimeter wave (mmWave) bands so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, various techniques such as beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beamforming, and large scale antenna techniques are being discussed in the 5G communication system.
Additionally, in the 5G communication system, development for system network improvement is underway based on an advanced small cell, a cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), a ultra-dense network, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, a moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation, and the like.
Further, in the 5G system, hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) are being developed as an advanced coding modulation (ACM) schemes, and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) are also being developed as advanced access technologies.
Meanwhile, in the 5G system as described above, electronic devices and base stations are confronted with an increasing complexity in an antenna module. This results in an increase in a transmission line between the antenna module and a circuit board included in the electronic device for using the 5G system. Therefore, there is a need for reducing a signal loss due to an increase in the transmission line.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.